villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marller
Marller is a first class demon and villain from the anime ''Ah My Goddess. ''She is voiced by Alissa Brodsky. History Marller first appeared at the beginning of episode 11, where she appeared in Keiiji Morisato's dream as a cloaked monster chasing after him. At a pawn shop, Toraichi Tamiya and Hikozaemon Otaki found a CD, which they both became brainwashed from staring at it and bought it. That was because they were under the influence of Marller trapped in that CD. As they bought it, the shopkeeper had no idea that he had it in his store, but he sold it to them anyway. Toraichi and Otaki later had no recollection about the CD they bought as they discovered it at their place. They didn't have a CD player, so they colored it black and played it on a record player. However, once they placed it on the record player, the CD began to glow, and Marller appeared from it. Marller cursed to herself about the gods trapping her once she was freed. She then became shocked to find herself in a place filled with good luck charms surrounding her. Otaki asked Marller who she is. Marller introduces herself to him and Tamiya, telling them that she is a first class demon and that she will grant them a wish. Toriachi and Otaki, however, strongly demanded her to leave their place as they grabbed tools to threaten her with. Marller happily complies as she disappears in a puff of smoke. As she was seen flying away, she stops to realize that she left the CD behind. She wanted to go get it but did not want to be surrounded by all the good luck novelties there, so she decided to come back for it later. Marller manages to trick Belldandy into opening the barrier, keeping her out of her house, by using a speaker voice of a postman to lure Belldandy outside. She then appeared before Keiiji, blaiming him for stressing out the system force by having two goddesses by his side after Urd joined him, despite the fact Keiiji never wished for her too. As punishment, Marller transformed Keiiji into a motorcycle. As Belldandy arrived, she was shocked to see Keiiji turned into a motorcycle and demanded Marller to turn him back. Marller refused as she said she was a first class demon whose job is to cause problems before disappearing. Marller later before two kids at a playground and made one of them drop their ice cream cone. The kids kicked her and ran away. Just then, Belldandy appeared before her and the two face off with their powers, although Marller gained the upper hand and was about finish off Belldandy until Urd arrived on the scene and threw several good luck charms, weakening her. Belldandy threatens to imprison Marller in the CD she was trapped in, unless she tells them the spell to change Keiiji back. Marller accepts defeats and tells the goddesses the spell. As Marller was tied up as the goddesses change Keiiji back, she teleported away to escape. She then enters a bar as a cloaked figure and overhears a drunken Sayoko moan about Belldandy getting in her way. Category:Anime Villains Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Imprisoned Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Deal Makers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:On & Off Category:Manga Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Right-Hand Category:Magic Category:Summoners Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Vengeful